


长得俊 | 这不是我想像中的偶像

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 長得俊
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	长得俊 | 这不是我想像中的偶像

*小橘生贺  
*明星x站哥玛丽苏老掉牙爱情故事  
*可能是沙凋文学  
*ooc归我

 

00  
「欸欸陆定昊，」正在敷面膜的小太阳看着尤长靖不看自己却用手拍着自己手臂嘴裡喊着自己名字就知道这人八成又要跟他讲林彦俊的事情。  
「干嘛干嘛，你们家的帅小橘又怎麽了？」陆定昊翻了个白眼，继续用手指让面膜贴合自己的脸。  
「他邀请我去他的生日会，你说我去不去？」尤长靖看着微信裡的讯息很是犹豫，明明就是短短的生日会邀请，就足以让自己心乱如麻，毕竟对方可是自己的偶像啊！  
「你就去啊！他本人都来邀请你了你还不去？这也太不给他面子了吧。」陆定昊瞥了尤长靖一眼，心想你一个男饭因为不小心在偶像面前摔倒还被记住加微信，是多少女孩子的梦想啊。

01  
事情的由来还得转回到几天前。作为林彦俊的站哥，无一行程是不跟的。那天林彦俊跟出国参加活动回国，现场的粉丝把机场挤得水洩不通，尤长靖小心护着相机让它不被撞到，毕竟这台可是花了自己不少钱，自己摔倒也不能让它摔着。  
然而老天爷大概就是如此玩弄人，就在尤长靖这麽想的时候，不小心就这麽给绊倒了，幸好他眼疾手快把相机护在怀裡，原本要站直了却没站好，屁股就华丽丽的和地板来个亲密接触。旁边的人吓得马上退开，刚好林彦俊也就这麽看到自己的小粉丝摔在了地上。一个箭步上前把人扶起，尤长靖看了眼是林彦俊，耳根子就这麽红了起来，但还是乖乖的让对方扶他起来，还说了句谢谢。  
「不客气，不如你留个微信给我吧，你是因为追我摔倒的，我改天补偿你。」林彦俊说着就掏出自己的手机，开启微信要扫条码。  
「不...不用啦...我没事...」尤长靖虽然心裡很想要，但觉得这样还是不妥，所以连忙拒绝，可林彦俊似乎没有要放过人的意思，一直盯着人非得要尤长靖手机才满意。于是尤长靖就在众人的目光下拿出手机，和自己偶像交换了微信。  
「好，我会再联络你，先走了。」林彦俊走的时候还露出了招牌微笑，其他粉丝也追着他跑走了，剩下尤长靖一个人愣在原地。

02  
尤长靖回到家后，陆定昊看着自己室友垂着头就问「不是去追偶像吗？怎麽愁眉苦脸的？」  
看了陆定昊一眼，尤长靖叹了一口气，于是陆定昊拉着人到床边坐下，觉得还是得关心一下，自己是小太阳的话，尤长靖可是开心果，这麽伤心可不像平常的他，尤其还是在追完偶像之后。  
「怎麽啦？在偶像面前出糗了？」陆定昊原本只是想开开玩笑，没想到却得到了点头的回应。「不会是在他面前摔倒了？有没有怎样啊你？」尤长靖不仅佩服陆定昊的猜测能力，还对于不是嘲笑而是关心感到感动。于是他就把今天在机场的事都告诉了陆定昊，当然也包含了被要微信的事。

「这麽玛丽苏的偶像剧情节也被你遇到...我还真是羡慕...」  
「羡慕什麽啦，我现在很恍惚。」  
「你知不知道拿到偶像微信是多少人的梦想啊，迷茫什麽？难道你怕他给你的补偿是以身相许？」  
「以身相许什麽啦，不要乱说齁...」说真的，提到补偿，尤长靖还真不知道自己偶像到底要给自己什麽补偿...

03  
尤长靖洗完澡，看着自己的相机，想了想还是拿出记忆卡把相片传输到电脑上，再修个几张放到自己经营的站子上。  
尤长靖经营的站子关注人数大约在1000多名，是个不大也不小的站子，因为尤长靖并不是每个行程都追，是有空了才去。不过就在隔天，"Winter Night•冬夜"的人数突然暴增了好几倍，连带私信也暴增。

或许就该说这个站哥有点傻，竟然把摔倒时不小心按到快门拍到的几张照片也放了上去，这任谁也知道，这个角度绝对是在机场造成轰动的那位男粉丝所拍的，网路的连锁效应也是快，睡个觉就让尤长靖一脸懵逼的看着电脑面对这个情况。  
尤长靖点开私信，看到了一堆问自己林彦俊微信的，还有要跟自己当友站的，要勾搭的一堆有的没的。二话不说就把私信功能关掉，完全不想理会，连带发了篇文说明自己确实是那位男饭，但拿到微信是个意外不过也不会公开等的澄清文。而且其实到现在，林彦俊也没有主动联络自己，所以也不知道现在到底是什麽个情况。

04  
林彦俊这几天没有行程，尤长靖都閒在家，更何况他也不知道再次看到林彦俊要用什麽表情面对。

当你偶像突然跟你交换微信怎麽办？在线等，急。

05  
林彦俊的生日会将近，尤长靖早就弄到票了，只是有点犹豫该不该去，对于前几天那件事他还是觉得有点怪，更何况他去了搞不好又要被粉丝围起来，他可不想。  
就在犹豫纠结之际，林彦俊传讯息来了，也是拿到他微信后的第一则讯息。

『来我生日会吧，我会找人去接你，把地址发过来』  
尤长靖不知道是不是林彦俊知道他在犹豫，所以乾脆就说要自己去，还不问自己意愿的，虽然在他理解中的偶像林彦俊就是这样，只是不知道原来他私下也是这样，乾脆而不拖泥带水。

06  
听了陆定昊的话，尤长靖现在站在家门口等着林彦俊派来接他的车。林彦俊是直接让助理来接的，也就是尤长靖每次追行程都会看见他出现在身边的那个叫农农的助理。

「你叫尤长靖是吧？」陈立农边开着车边问。  
其实尤长靖在坐上车后就有点紧张，双手搓啊搓的，陈立农一开口让他从恍神中醒来「你...你怎麽知道？」反问完尤长靖就后悔了，废话，当然是林彦俊告诉他的啊。  
「哈哈，我们老闆说的啦，他好像很久之前就知道你了，你帮他开了一个叫Winter Night•冬夜的站子吧？他很早就知道了喔。」陈立农的话让尤长靖有点意外，原来林彦俊一直都知道自己吗？所以那天要微信并不是偶然？  
「不要紧张啦，可能因为是男粉丝所以特别注意吧。」尤长靖听了陈立农的话不知道为什麽有点失落感，但又觉得好像正常，毕竟一个男偶像通常都是女粉丝居多。

07  
陈立农停好车后，带着尤长靖走到观众席，只是这个位子和一般粉丝坐的位子不太一样，其他人还得再更后面一点，自己则是在稍微比较前面，离舞台更近一些的位子。  
把自己安顿好后，陈立农就走了。尤长靖摆弄着相机，对好焦在舞台中间，试拍了几张，看着不错就开始等着开场。

粉丝入座的差不多后，吵杂声就越来越大，偶尔也会听到有人在谈论那天机场的事情，尤长靖庆幸自己被安排在这个位子，粉丝们看不见自己，也免去了不少麻烦。

现场的灯光突然熄灭，大家就知道主角要登场了，纷纷的安静下来。直到灯光再次打在舞台中央，伴随着尖叫声，林彦俊就站在那裡，开始了第一首歌的演出。  
说是生日会，其实更像是小型演唱会。林彦俊唱了许多首歌曲，还唱了自己做的新歌，中间也只穿插一段访问，到了最后才把蛋糕推出来，站在台上和大家一起庆生。这期间尤长靖举着相机的手几乎没有放下，拍了几张看了一下后，马上又举起来继续拍。奇怪的是，尤长靖感觉林彦俊都会刻意的盯着自己的镜头，并且看着这裡露出招牌酒窝笑，可后来又觉得，搞不好人家说的补偿就是对视几次，让自己拍上几张好照片，所以尤长靖几乎是疯狂的拍，拍到记忆体都快没空间了。

08  
「谢谢大家来参加我的生日会，在这裡我想跟大家说一件事，相信大家都知道前几天在机场发生的事，」原本还盯着相机裡的林彦俊，听到机场两个字，尤长靖不由得抬起头。「那天因为粉丝的推挤，让其中一位粉丝跌倒了，这并不是我乐见的情况，我知道你们都急着想看我，但我并不希望有这件事发生，希望你们能注意安全。」听到这裡，尤长靖觉得林彦俊大概只是想告诫粉丝注意安全，没想到后面的劲爆发言让尤长靖差点把相机摔了。「还有你们那天看到我加他的微信，其实我给他的是助理的，并不是本人的，所以麻烦各位别再去骚扰他了，还有，他拍的图挺好看的，我相信今晚他发出的图片不会让大家失望。」  
林彦俊说完大家开始左顾右盼，想找那位站哥，却怎麽找也找不到。事实上，想勾搭这位站哥并不是因为他拥有林彦俊的微信，因为很多粉丝觉得偶像并不会真的给，所以真正的理由有二：一，是男的；二，长得白嫩白嫩的好可爱。天知道那天有多少粉丝看到这位站哥白白软软的脸都想往他脸上捏一把，再看到自家偶像的举动，甚至有了CP粉的出现。

这些尤长靖并不是没有看到，只是这对于自己来说根本是不可能，或该说本来就不现实，哪有可能偶像会看上自己的站哥，还跟站哥搞基，那是不想要在演艺圈存活了吗？

随着议论声此起彼落，林彦俊又开口了，「别找了，我怕他安排在你们看不见的地方，为的就是不让你们骚扰他，因为...」

09  
尤长靖以为看完就要走，没想到陈立农来了，并把自己带到停车场，然后在自己还没搞清楚事情的时候，把人塞到一辆车的副驾驶座，关上车门。原以为陈立农要走到驾驶座，没想到就隔着车窗看着他向自己挥手，往反方向去。  
「再看下去我可是会嫉妒的喔。」突然有人说话的声音从驾驶座传来，尤长靖觉得背后有点凉，转头一看看到林彦俊就坐在那，吓了一跳。林彦俊摘下墨镜皱着眉看尤长靖说「我有这麽可怕吗？」

在尤长靖大概搞清楚状况的时候，车子早就驶离停车场，也不知道自己要被载去哪裡。  
「你要载我去哪裡？」尤长靖转头看向林彦俊，不得不说，这个人的侧颜真的很好看，配上立体的五官显得更俊俏。  
「我家。」林彦俊没有回头，就只是轻轻吐出两个字。  
「带我回你家干嘛啦~」  
「你是马来西亚人吧？」  
「你怎麽知道的？」  
「你微博简介有写啊。」  
「那你知道还问齁。」  
「就只是觉得你讲话的腔调很可爱。」林彦俊说完还带起嘴巴的酒窝，看得尤长靖都觉得脸颊发烫，毕竟他难得可以这麽近认真的看偶像，更何况还是因为自己而露出的微笑。

10  
到了林彦俊家，尤长靖就乖乖的坐在客厅，而林彦俊也就给他一杯水，让他等一下，自己就不知道跑去干嘛，于是尤长靖想着没事，就拿出笔电上传照片到微博。仔细一看，几乎二分之一的照片都有对视到，看来是刻意的，于是尤长靖也不辜负偶像和众粉丝的期望，赶紧把图修一修上传。等到用的差不多，尤长靖忽然闻到一股熟悉的香味，下一秒就听见林彦俊叫他过去。

走进厨房，就看到餐桌上摆着肉骨茶，尤长靖随着香味走到桌边，看着林彦俊脱下围裙走过来要自己坐下。

「你居然会做这个！」尤长靖一脸兴奋的看着林彦俊，那人没说什麽，只是叫他快吃。  
「林彦俊，你太厉害了，很好吃欸！」说完还连带吃了几口，林彦俊看着他也是满脸宠溺。

等到都吃饱了，尤长靖才问了一个重要的问题「所以这是补偿吗？」，林彦俊点了点头说「算是吧。」  
「是说今天我生日你就不该有什麽表示吗？作为一个粉丝这样不太对吧？」被这麽一问，尤长靖才想到自己还没跟他亲口送上祝福。  
「生日快乐啊！」  
「你觉得我这样会满意吗？」  
「可是我没有准备礼物欸。」  
「难道我在台上说的还不清楚吗？」  
林彦俊这麽一说，尤长靖又想到林彦俊刚刚在台上说的话，『别找了，我怕他安排在你们看不见的地方，为的就是不让你们骚扰他，因为...他是我的。』当时尤长靖听完整个人都懵了，瞬间好像什麽都听不到，明明知道现场一定充斥着尖叫声，但他却什麽都听不见，直到陈立农来找自己，然后恍恍惚惚被弄到车上，最后到现在才又想起来。

「那你还跟我要齁，我都被你绑来这裡了。」  
「被绑来这裡也没有抱怨啊，你也吃了我做的肉骨茶，不亏吧？」  
尤长靖翻了一个白眼，他现在才认清原来自己的偶像是如此霸道，讲话又特别让人讨厌的人。

「其实我很早之前就知道你，」看着尤长靖的反应，林彦俊觉得好笑，可又觉得可爱「刚开始的确因为你是男饭，在一群女孩子中特别显眼。知道你的站子是个巧合，有次我在咖啡厅，刚好看见你和朋友在聊天，无意间听到你们聊到我...」

11  
「尤长靖，为什麽你的站子叫冬夜？」陆定昊拿起叉子，切了一小块蛋糕插上放进嘴裡。  
「因为是他陪我度过那个很冷的冬天啊。」尤长靖双手端起杯子，喝了一口咖啡。

当时的尤长靖独自一人来到北京，为的就是找份稳当的工作。虽然家裡还是会给他生活费，但其实日子过得很刻苦，每天吃的东西用的东西能省则省。冬天的时候虽然盖着厚被子，但依旧觉得冷。他躲在被窝裡看手机，无意间听到了林彦俊唱了那首"等待整个冬天"，歌词虽然有点令人感伤，可歌声却瞬间让自己觉得温暖。  
从那天开始，尤长靖开始找林彦俊的相关资料，在那个寒冷的冬天，林彦俊就是他唯一的依靠。而且也不知道是不是凑巧，自己也在这期间找到了一份薪水丰厚的工作，而且还是可以在家裡做的那种。于是自己省吃俭用，好不容易买了一台相机，打算有空的时候就跟着粉丝去追追偶像。

后来，尤长靖多了室友，也就是陆定昊，当时的尤长靖生活已经变得不错，但追星也只是偶尔，这也是为什麽冬夜的照片并不是每场都有的缘故。

12  
「所以那天在机场只是个契机，其实我想找你很久了，但一直找不到机会。」尤长靖听完林彦俊说的有点感动，原来他早就知道自己，而且不只是因为自己是男生。  
「而且看你白白嫩嫩，笑起来露出两颗兔牙还傻傻的，觉得挺可爱的。」林彦俊这次忍不住戳了戳尤长靖的脸。  
「你这是夸奖还是损我啊...」尤长靖无奈的又翻了白眼。其实他也不知道为什麽自己现在能够如此冷静的面对林彦俊，明明离偶像这麽近，却没有特别紧张的感觉。  
「所以我问你，」林彦俊把手放到尤长靖放在桌上的手，尤长靖被吓得想缩回去，却被林彦俊拉住「你愿意让我代替在那个寒冷的冬天陪你的林彦俊吗？」

13  
尤长靖躺在不属于自己的床上刷着微博，不出所料，整个首页的人都炸了，前几天机场的图也被挖出来，甚至还有CP粉帮他们美化图片，活像张喜帖，点到热搜也发现几乎都是有关林彦俊和自己的新闻。  
就在感到脑瓜子疼的同时，微信提示音响了，通知跳出来，尤长靖就看见了几个字，无奈的笑了笑，点进去聊天室发现又有新讯息，看来对方还没打完。

『尤长靖你这个大猪蹄子！』  
『有了男友不要朋友啊？』  
『算了，没关係，看你幸福我也开心』  
『但是你怎麽就答应人家啦哎唷喂~』  
『我多像嫁女儿的心情你懂吗？』  
『改天带女婿回来给我看看啊！』  
『我一定要多要几张签名照然后专卖！』

尤长靖看着陆定昊传来的讯息忍不住笑出来，果然是最好的朋友，骂个两句还要戏精上身。

林彦俊从浴室走出来就看见一团白嫩的棉花糖躺在床上笑得东倒西歪，走过去在他身边躺下，顺势把人捞进怀裡。  
「看什麽东西比看着我笑得还开心？」林彦俊用手指戳了两下尤长靖的脸。  
「齁，这样就吃醋，我跟我朋友，就上次你在咖啡厅看到那个，说晚上不回去了，然后他骂我大猪蹄子，有男友不要朋友。」虽是这麽说，尤长靖还是笑得很开心。  
「这麽大胆敢骂我宝宝？」林彦俊假装凶狠的说了一句。  
「他也就是这麽说，他还说他很像嫁女儿哈哈，还说要我带你跟他见一面，还有，谁是宝宝了？」尤长靖还真没想到林彦俊是那种会叫别人宝宝的人，这让他感到稀奇。  
「看来我要准备见娘家人了...」林彦俊无视了尤长靖的问题，还一脸一本正经的说这句话。  
「不要无视我的问题啦！还有你知道现在热搜都是我们吗？你这样真的没关係？」尤长靖放下手机，打了林彦俊的手臂，却反被抱得跟紧。  
「我都出道多久了，粉丝也会祝福的，他们不会那麽不谅解，更何况我本来就有打算要逐渐退为幕后。」林彦俊揉了揉尤长靖的头，认真的说。其实这些他早就考虑过，当幕后帮人作词作曲也挺好的，也是他想要的。  
「看来你预谋很久了齁？」尤长靖看着林彦俊，看着那人好看的眼鼻嘴。  
「说什麽预谋，这叫计画好吗？」林彦俊被尤长靖的用词弄得好笑，纠正了用法。  
「那我也在计画内？」尤长靖又问。

「计画赶不上变化，但变化不一定是坏的，也可能是一辈子的收穫。」

14  
林彦俊

今后 @WinterNight•冬夜 就是我的人了，希望大家的祝福。

转发 500万 评论 600万 赞 500万

 

WinterNight•冬夜

很抱歉要跟大家说关站，但在关站前，会把图做成PB回馈给大家，谢谢你们一直以来的支持。  
我们会很幸福的！@林彦俊

转发 10万 评论 8万 赞 10万


End file.
